The Wanderer
by Noyz
Summary: Two years before rejoining the BAU, David Rossi finds himself infiltrated by a wild wanderer, Hare Prince (Harry Potter), and they both fall into a dangerous romance. But as David joins the BAU, some cases are hitting close to home, while Hare's past is close to catching up to him. Slash, crossdressing, character deaths
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Harry Potter.

**Pairing(s):** David Rossi/Harry Potter

**Summary:** Two years before rejoining the BAU, David Rossi finds himself infiltrated by a wild wanderer, Hare Prince (Harry Potter), and they both fall into a dangerous romance. But as David joins the BAU, some cases are hitting close to home, while Hare's past is close to catching up to him.

**Warnings:** Cross-dressing, slash, malexmale relationship, character death, spoilers, more to be added later

**A/N: **Here is the new version :3 so please enjoy and review... reviewing does make me want to update faster

* * *

December 10 2008

David looked at the woman across from him, her navy blue eyes locked onto him. Her lips were pushed into a thin line. Standing behind her stood two men, both looking onto them with slight interest and some boredom. David's hand was in a fist, and he forced himself not to snap at the woman.

"We need to be out there looking for him." He said.

The woman gave a small bitter smile, "Yes, well we're in the middle of an investigation, so you must understand why we are here asking this questions." She replied.

David glared at her, "And you must understand that I am to in the middle of an investigation. So I would like to go help my team find the guy."

She tilted her head slightly, looking him up and down. "When did you first meet Harry Potter?" She asked. The man to her right shifted, clearly uneasy.

"Who?" David asked.

The woman smiled to herself, and glanced at the folder in her lap, "Ah… yes you know him as Hare Prince." She looked at him, "So when did you meet Hare Prince?"

* * *

June 16 2006

The first time he met Hare Prince, it was at a bar that had a mingling crowd of older people and younger. The eldest one had to be mid-fifties while the youngest in the bar was probably 20. That night it was mixture of fast up beat newer music and every once in a while, slow music to appease the few older clients.

That night David found himself sitting at the bar alone, sipping some scotch when something had caught his eye. He looked out towards the dance floor wondering what had first caught his attention. It didn't take long to locate what had.

At first glance he thought it was a woman, with all the delicate features and how 'she' was dressed. 'She' wore a long black skirt that had two slits in it allowing David to catch sight of two pale thin legs, and a dark red corset, which displayed a very small-not there chest, along with multiple bracelets on both wrists with waist long hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. Then he looked closer at the 'woman', and noticed features that seemed to masculine to belong to a woman. The "She" at the time had a strong chin, and if he looked closely enough, what looked like an Adams apple. But David's study was cut short when a man that was probably mid thirties came up behind the woman-man, and a woman came in between the woman-man's legs.

David turned away and sighed slightly. It wasn't likely he was going to get _curious_ enough to go ask the person if they were a male or female. He glanced over at the area where the older women were gathered and sent one of them a flirtatious smile. The woman was beautiful, with black hair pulled back in a bun and soft brown eyes. Maybe he would take her out to dinner or something.

He then glanced out again to the dancing crowd and the woman-man caught his attention again. The thoughts of the other woman were out as he watched, entranced, as the woman-man danced. The woman that had been between the woman-man's legs was gone, and only the man remained. The woman-man had her-his arms up in the air, eyes closed, while the man behind her-him hand his hands straying.

Then their eyes met. David's breath was taken away as bright green – green – eyes met his. The woman-man gave a coy smile, before detangling themselves from the group of people. Green eyes didn't pay any attention to the people trying to keep them there, and walked towards David. Though saying the woman-man walked was so very untrue in David's eyes, maybe something more like glided or flouted. He desperately hoped that was a woman coming his way, because never in his nearly fifty years has anyone made him this hard… ever…

Green eyes moved in closer to David, almost like prey stalking its prey. Green eyes was soon pressed against his side, obviously wanting to talk. "Hello." The man-girl-boy-woman said it was barely above a whisper, directly into his ear. He can't tell the sex from the voice, and there's an under tone of an English accent on the voice.

He shivered slightly; he could smell the faint smell of sweat and some type of spice coming off of Green eyes. "Good evening." He replied he stiffens slightly at the feel of a small hand being placed on his chest.

"You've been staring at me for nearly half an hour, may I know why?" Green eyes asked. David cursed his foolishness, he hadn't noticed.

David shifted slightly, and Green eyes inched away until there were a few inches between the two of them. "I've been trying to decide if you are a woman or man." David replied stiffly.

Green eyes blink, before a soft giggle breaks free from the man-girl-boy-woman's throat…. And for the love of God, please be a woman, he begs himself. "Sorry… But if you really want to know… I'm Hare Prince."

Damn it. Damn it to hell.

"David Rossi." They shook hands, and Hare giggled a little bit before maneuvering around David to put in an order of some sort of drink, David didn't catch it, because for some god damn reason, he was staring shamelessly at the other man's ass.

Hare straightened and smiled at David, as if knowing where David's eyes had been. He leaned against the bar, and tilted his head to the side, while bracing a foot against the small half wall that the bar was place at, allowing a pale leg to come into view.

David looked away slightly – and saw the woman from earlier talking to another older man, and cleared his throat. "So… what's a young man like you doing in a place like this, dressed like that?"

"I'm not young," Hare scowled. "I'm twenty six thank you very much."

David looked at the cross-dressing male in shock, there was no way the man was that old, maybe twenty… and that was really pushing it. David raised an eyebrow. "Really now? I was guessing around sixteen."

Hare's cheeks began bright red, and the scowl deepened. "I wonder….. Should I be insulted or flattered?"

David was about to say something, when they were interrupted by the bartender handing Hare his drink. Hare grabbed it and downed it at once, wincing at the sharp taste. "I hate alcohol." He muttered placing the small glass on the counter, along with the payment. Green eyes met dark eyes, "How about we get out of here?"

* * *

David didn't know why he followed the younger man out of the bar, where David had gone in hopes of catching the eye of a woman, but instead had caught a young cross-dressing man. He couldn't tell you why he didn't just turn around and head back to the bar or Heaven forbid his own hotel room. He sure as hell couldn't tell you what had possessed him to follow the younger man to his own hotel room, a few blocks away from the bar versus David's which was a few minutes' drive from the bar. He didn't know who started the kissing first; Hare was in the middle of making coffee – none of that hotel crap, but the expensive kind from the store that David didn't know the name of – or why he had liked it.

All he could tell anyone was though, that they did end up having sex, after the whole awkward stage where David didn't know how to prepare a male, Hare laughed at the older male, killing the mood for a moment or two before preparing himself. There was a feeling of wrongness and rightness as they fucked, and apparently Hare was a _loud_, and David loved that, strange as he never liked very loud partners. Neither of them lasted long, David would always blame the alcohol that was in his system at the time ….Never his age.

David dosed of slightly, and woke with a start as he felt movement on the bed, Hare leaned over the edge of the bed and yanked on a shirt – that was defiantly David's. He quickly scrambled over to the coffee machine and poured two cups of coffee before returning to the bed.

"Hope you don't mind it being black. I don't have any creamer." Hare said, as David sat up to accept the cup.

"No it's alright." David took a sip, sighing as the harsh bitter taste over took his mouth, "So what brings you to America?"

Hare raise a dark eyebrow. "Oh? And what makes you think that I'm not from America?" Hare settled himself on the bed close to the older male. "But if you must know," Hare says in a sarcastic manner, "I'm from England…. Traveling, plus I got bored of the weather there in England."

David can practically see the lie there, but decided not to comment on it; after all it was a half-lie. What ever he was about to say was cut off by Hare's lips on his, tasting of the coffee that he had just drank. Hare carefully took the cup of half drunken coffee from the ex-profiler, and blindly placed it on the night stand next to him, before straddling his lap.

Hare pulled away with a teasing glint in his eyes, "Think you can get it up for another round?"

* * *

David groaned as the sun hit right in the face. Slowly he blinked open his eyes, and ran a hand over his face.

"Awake?" Hare asked from the kitchen area of the hotel room. David groaned in answer. "Bacon and eggs sound good?"

David buried himself deeper into the thin bed, and heard Hare laughing at his actions. A few minutes later he felt Hare settle himself onto David's back, "Well, wake up! I can't eat all of this by myself Dave!" Dave could almost see the pout on the younger man's face. "Daaaaveeeeee!" Hare cried out, bouncing a bit on the man's back.

Dave grunted and moved to roll over, as Hare raised himself up slightly so he could fully lay on his back, Hare settled himself on Dave's upper thighs. "You're acting like a child." Dave commented.

Hare pouted, before shaking his head, "Well…."

David chuckled at the younger man, this had almost become routine the last few days since they meet in the bar. "Fine where is that breakfast?" Hare smiled before climbing out of bed to grab their breakfasts. David reached down and grab last night pants and yanked them on before getting out of bed, Hare was pouring a cup of coffee for him, humming a strange tune he didn't recognize.

Hare placed the breakfast on the kitchen table, and Dave joined him.

"I'm leaving this town soon." Hare said when they both were half way through eating breakfast.

"Oh…. When?"

"Tomorrow at the soonest, Thursday at the latest." Hare admitted there was a nervous tone in his voice. "I was wondering…. If you would like to come with me?" Hare asked.

David was silent for a moment, he had to work on a new book, "I don't know." Dave admitted. "Can I think about it?"

Hare nodded, "I'm going to head to the store, and there are something's I have to get before I leave."

David nodded; Hare gave him a tight smile before going back to eating.

After Hare had cleaned up, he took a shower before getting dressed. David watched him with silent eyes, wondering if he could truly just go with the strange man. Hare gave him one more smile before slipping out of the hotel room and disappearing down the block.

Would it be so bad? David wondered. Then realized he barely knew anything about the man, he sighed sitting on the bed. He knew what his answer was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Harry Potter.

**Pairing(s):** David Rossi/Harry Potter

**Summary:** Two years before rejoining the BAU, David Rossi finds himself infiltrated by a wild wanderer, Hare Prince (Harry Potter), and they both fall into a dangerous romance. But as David joins the BAU, some cases are hitting close to home, while Hare's past is close to catching up to him.

**Warnings:** Cross-dressing, slash, malexmale relationship, character death, spoilers, more to be added later

**A/N: **New update :3 Sorry this took a while to get up, but I was hanging out with my mom who just got out of jail last Friday :3 been spending all the time I wasn't sleeping or at school with her...

**A/N2:** I also forgot to mention that there will be two versions of a chapter, on in David's pov, and one in Hare's pov, along with chapter length flash backs, and chapter length chapters with the pov of the unsub that Hare is hunting down :3

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

December 10 2008

Hare glanced at the man that was sitting at his kitchen table, but quickly looked away, guilt creeping into his eyes. The man seemed to have the patience of a saint. A bitter smiled crawled across his face at the thought. Once upon a time he had been like that to.

"Will you tell me?" The man asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Hare muttered as he settled himself on the chair opposite of the man. He locked his green eyes with the man's dark eyes. "Your opinion will change of him."

The man gave him a gentle smile. "It already changed when I meet you."

Hare hummed and rubbed the inside of his elbow, eyes turning away from the man, blankly staring at the wall. "I suppose it had." Hare didn't say anything for a moment, "I do love him, you know that right?" he mumbled nearly to quiet for the other man to catch.

The man nodded, "Of course you do."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

June 16 2006

The first time he met David Rossi, it was at a bar that had a mingling crowd of older people and younger. The eldest one had to be mid-fifties while the youngest in the bar was probably 20. That night it was mixture of fast up beat newer music and every once in a while, slow music to appease the few older clients.

Hare was there that night to meet up with an informant, who had a lead on the case he was doing. Hare had been at the club which the man had told him to meet up at, yet the man had not shown yet. He was ready to call it a night; he had been there for over two hours waiting. His magic was a little wild that night, he didn't know why, until he felt a burning gaze on him. Hare gasped slightly, and subtly looked around trying to find it.

It didn't take long; an elder man was gazing at him. He had to be in his late forties, probably early fifties, with dark eyes that seemed to be taking him in. He was dressed in a dark red button up with the first two buttons unbutton, and a black dress shirt thrown on. The man also wore dark jeans.

Hare's vision was cut short when a woman stepped in close to him, and a man stepped behind him. Hare kept his eyes close, and raised his hands above his head, getting lost in the music. The man probably wasn't interest as he was no longer looking at Hare. He sighed to himself. His magic burned underneath his skin, begging and howling to be released, but Hare couldn't use magic as it was too dangerous to use it. He rather liked not having Aurors and Unspeakables breaking his hotel door down, for your information.

The woman left sometime while he was trying to get his magic under control. He leaned against the man behind him, his fingers digging themselves into the man's hair. Just as he was about to lose himself to the music for a bit longer, he felt the burning gaze on him again. He gasped slightly, and locked eyes with the man. Hare gave a coy smile and detangled himself from the dancers, a few of them trying to keep him back with them.

Hare moved in closer to the man, almost like prey stalking its prey. Hare was soon pressed against his side, wanting to talk to the man that had very quickly got his magic going wild. "Hello." He whispered softly.

Hare smirked when he felt the man shiver against his form. "Good evening." Hare placed a hand on the man's chest and felt him stiffen slightly. Hare kept his face from being clearly seen, a smug smirk on his face. Let's see how far he could push the older man.

"You've been staring at me for nearly half an hour, may I know why?" Hare asked.

The man shifted slightly, and Hare inched away until there were a few inches between the two of them, trying to get the man comfortable again. "I've been trying to decide if you are a woman or man." The man replied stiffly.

Hare blinked, before a soft giggle broke free, oh god he had to be kidding right? "Sorry… But if you really want to know… I'm Hare Prince."

"David Rossi." Hare mentally says the name a few times as he shook hands with David. He liked it. Hare giggled a little bit before maneuvering around David to put in an order with the bartender for a Martini.

Hare straightened and smiled at David, knowing that David had been staring at his ass. He leaned against the bar, and tilted his head to the side, while bracing a foot against the small half wall that the bar was place at, allowing a pale leg to come into view.

David looked away slightly, and cleared his throat. "So… what's a young man like you doing in a place like this, dressed like that?"

"I'm not young," Hare scowled. "I'm twenty six thank you very much." How insulting. He beat down the blush that wanted to come up.

David raised an eyebrow. "Really now? I was guessing around sixteen."

Hare's cheeks turned bright red, and his scowl deepened. "I wonder….. Should I be insulted or flattered?" Oh he was definitely insulted now.

David was about to say something, when they were interrupted by the bartender handing Hare his drink. Hare grabbed it and downed it at once, wincing at the sharp taste of alcohol, why did he continue to drink it when he clearly hated it. "I hate alcohol." He muttered placing the small glass on the counter, along with the payment. Green eyes met dark eyes, "How about we get out of here?" Oh yeah…. The whole liquid courage thing.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Hare allowed himself to be surprised that David had followed him from the bar to the small hotel that he was staying in for the next few weeks. Hare could have stayed another hour at the club and the informant might have shown up. The man could have gone with anyone else, but he had been glad that David had decided to come with him. Though he knew some of the willingness really came from a little influence of his magic.

When they got to Hare's hotel room, Hare set out immediately to make some coffee – hazelnut flavored and found that his French vanilla creamer was out, he huffed slightly to himself. He hated shopping, especially grocery shopping, almost like he was signing up for a slight suicide trip each time he went near a super market.

He had just turned around to tell David that the coffee would be done in ten minutes when he found himself on the bed, kissing the older man, not knowing really how he had gotten to this point. It didn't take long before they both were ready for sex, clothes coming off easily enough. It didn't take Hare long to realize that David didn't know how to prepare a man, nor had he ever had sex with a man, Hare laughed a little, before prepared himself. As they fucked, Hare's magic released itself, curling and pushing against the other man, though as a muggle, David probably barely felt it, but Hare felt it. He felt it as it skipped across his skin, making his nerve endings become super sensitive. With his skin so sensitive it didn't take him long to finish.

Hare dozed slightly after the intense release, before remembering the coffee, and he reached over and yanked on the first shirt that was closest and was defiantly David's, and bothered to only button on a few buttons before walking to get the coffee. He poured the coffee into two different cups and returned to the bed.

"Hope you don't mind it being black. I don't have any creamer." Hare said, still upset about that, as David sat up to accept the cup.

"No it's alright." Hare took a sip and winced at the sharp bitter taste, even if the hazelnut softened it a bit. "So what brings you to America?"

Hare glanced at the man and raised an eyebrow, slightly shocked that the man knew he wasn't from America. "Oh? And what makes you think that i'm not from America?" Hare asked as he settled himself on the bed, curling up closer to the man. "But if you must know," Hare said in his best sarcastic voice. "I'm from England... Traveling, plus I got bored of the weather there in England." He lied. The truth was that he was hunting a man that was probably murdering someone right now.

David looked like he was about to say something else so Hare cut him off by kissing him. Hare carefully took the half drunken coffee from the other man, and blindly placed it on the night stand next to David, before straddling him.

Hare pulled away, his eyes glinting softly with magic and a teasing glint in his eyes. "Think you can get it up for another round?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Hare stood in front of the stove, cooking some bacon and eggs. Behind him he could hear David groan. "Awake?" He asked, and chuckled to himself when he heard David groan in answer. "Bacon and eggs sound good?"

Hare turned around just to see the man bury himself into the bed, and laughed at it. A few minutes later, after taking the eggs off the stove, and quickly got back onto the bed. He then settled himself on David's back, "Well, wake up! I can't eat all of this by myself Dave!" Hare pouted. "Daaaaveeeeee!" Hare cried out, bouncing a bit on the man's back to gain his attention.

David grunted and rolled over, Hare lifted himself slightly to let the man turn around onto his back fully, and then settled himself onto the man's upper thighs. "You're acting like a child." David commented.

Hare pouted a bit, before shaking his head. "Well..." He didn't know but for some reason after the last few days his magic had cooled down significantly, and now laid contently underneath his skin.

David chuckled, "Fine where is that breakfast?" Hare smiled satisfied and climbed out of bed to grab their breakfasts. Hare poured a cup of coffee for David, humming an old tune he use to sing when he made breakfast or dinner back when Hermion- he cut of his thoughts quickly.

Hare placed the breakfast on the kitchen table, and David joined him. "I'm leaving this town soon." Hare said when they were both were half way through eating breakfast. It was true the man had already moved on, and so Hare had to too.

"Oh... When?" Hare hated how upset the man sounded with those two words.

"Tomorrow at the soonest, Thursday at the latest." Hare admitted, a nervous tilt seeping into his voice. "I was wondering... If you would like to come with me?" Holy fuck did he say that really? That totally was not what he had meant to say... damn it mouth you were not allowed to go off and do your own thing.

David was silent for a moment, Hare's heart had crawled up to his throat and rested there. "I don't know." David admitted. "Can I think about it?"

Hare nodded, "I'm going to head to the store, and there are somethings I have to get before I leave."

Hare gave him a tight smile when he saw David nod, and went back to eating.

After Hare had cleaned up, he took a shower before getting dressed. Hare gave David one more smile before slipping out of the hotel room and disappearing down the block, tears in his eyes. His magic was already alive, and brushing against his skin demanding to be let out. But Hare forced it back down, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He already could tell what David's answer was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Harry Potter.

**Pairing(s):** David Rossi/Harry Potter

**Summary:** Two years before rejoining the BAU, David Rossi finds himself infiltrated by a wild wanderer, Hare Prince (Harry Potter), and they both fall into a dangerous romance. But as David joins the BAU, some cases are hitting close to home, while Hare's past is close to catching up to him.

**Warnings:** Cross-dressing, slash, malexmale relationship, character death, spoilers, more to be added later

**A/N: **New update :3 Sorry this took a while to get up, but I was hanging out with my mom who just got out of jail last Friday :3 been spending all the time I wasn't sleeping or at school with her...

**A/N2:** I also forgot to mention that there will be two versions of a chapter, on in David's pov, and one in Hare's pov, along with chapter length flash backs, and chapter length chapters with the pov of the unsub that Hare is hunting down :3

Lendor: The chapters wont be like last one, Harry will usually be doing his own things, with his other one night stands, or if I stop at one point in Rossi's pov, he will pick it up. I'm sorry about boring and disappointing u... Harry is very hard to write.. . He always is for me idk why... There most likely will not be rewrite of a chapter again from another pov, unless it is really important for thoughts of another character to give his input but usually wont be the whole chapter.

* * *

**March 13 1999**

Harry stood nervously at the alter, although he and Hermione agreed on getting married, it did nothing to settle down his nerves. On top of that it didn't help that there was someone staring at him, and not in the normal watching someone get married stare, but rather one that felt as if someone was undressing him. He licked his lips nervously and glanced around hoping to catch who ever was staring at him. He sighed, disappointed that he couldn't find the person. Hist thoughts were interpreted by the sound of the piano starting up. He glanced up to see Hermione making her way towards him, her usually bushy hair was tamed and pulled into a tight bun, and she wore a beautiful white wedding dress.

Harry sent her a small smile, and silently wished he truly did love Hermione, and part of him wished that it was Ron standing here about to get married to Hermione. But Ron was dead, and Harry would do anything to protect Hermione. He hated the new marriage laws stating all muggleborns now had to marry a half-blood or pure-blood in order to stay within the Wizarding World, and on top of that, most of the marriages were arranged. Harry had stepped in before anything like that could happened, and now here they were, getting married.

Hermione stepped up next to him, and Harry reached out and squeezed her hand hoping to be supportive. As he let her hand go, he felt the heavy stare of that mysterious person, it felt angry.

* * *

**March 21 1999**

Hermione and Harry had just got back from their honeymoon, already expecting a son to be waiting for them. Before going on their honeymoon (A very poor one), Harry had made sure that he had adopted his godson Teddy to protect him from the new werewolf laws that were now in place. Harry wondered if he along with Hermione and Teddy leave the Wizarding World. He had even talked about it with Hermione, but she pointed out that the Wizarding World wouldn't rest until the got their "Saviour" back. Harry had moaned and bitched about it for their whole honeymoon. Hermione hadn't been amused.

"Stop thinking about depressing things, I can feel it from here." Hermione snapped from where she stood in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea. On top of nursing the cup of tea, she was also nursing her bruised pride. Apparently while one their honeymoon, a new law had been passed forbidding Muggleborns from getting most jobs. Hermione's career plans had been destroyed before they even began.

Harry pouted slightly and leaned across the table he sat at, "But 'Mione~! I still wanna leave~!" He whined.

Hermione glared at him, trying hard to look mad at him for the whining, but the twich in the corner of her lips betrayed her. She turned away, "One would think your not excited about Teddy moving in."

Harry jumped up, "That is a lie! I'm very excited about it! Now I don't have to live with my hormonal crazy wife! I'll have a son!"

Hermione turned to him, glare fully in place. "I hear that but in there mister." She placed her empty cup in the sink leaving it for Harry to do – because Merlin forbid anyone else do the dishes or any other house hold chore.

Harry sighed and slumped down into the chair that he had been sitting in moments ago, "But what if I can't protect him from the Ministry. I barely can protect you, the best I could do with you was to allow you to become a professor at Hogwarts. They're making more and more laws against werewolves-"

"We don't know that Teddy is one. He hasn't shown the signs of being one Harry." Hermione cut in. "And besides, I believe that with this new election coming on, Kingsley will be coming into office, he'll set everything straight."

Harry looked up at his wife, a gentle smile on his lips "Always so faithful huh?"

Whatever Hermione was going to say was cut off as their fireplace roared to life, and Andromeda stepped out carrying nearly one year old Teddy on her hip. Harry put on a smile and went to greet his new adoptive son, already bragging about what a great boy he would be to Teddy's new mother.

* * *

**August 2 2004**

Harry glanced around the small new apartment that his family had been relocated at for the time being. Really what kind of assholes blow up an Auror house? Really now. He scowled slightly already thinking of spells to make sure that it was safe for Teddy. Hermione stood at the entry way leading to the front door, a sleepy Teddy on her hip. "Well?" She asked, her tone coming out snappish from the late hour and the tiredness that came with watching over Teddy all day.

Harry turned towards her, a frown placed on his face, "Teddy's room is down the hall, the fidelius charm is already in place."

Hermione gave a sharp nod and went to put Teddy to bed. She came out a few minutes later, relieved of the young boy. She took one glance around the living room, "Well at least it's better than nothing right?" She said, a frown marring her face.

Harry didn't say anything and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hare," Hermione started, then paused, clearly trying to get the words out. "What do you think about giving Teddy siblings?"

Harry turned to her, shock written across his face. "W-what?"

Hermione's checks redden slighlty, "We both want a bigger family, and Teddy keeps asking about having one." She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes trying to gauge his reaction. "And I don't mean adoption Harry."

"Um... sorry 'Mione, but you... uh... you're really not my type." Harry finally said after a few moments.

"Good to know, you're not mine either." Hermione deadpanned.

Harry titled his head to the side, "Then why? I mean, how am I supposed to touch someone who is like my sister like that?"

Hermione chuckled "How am I supposed to do the same with my brother?" She gave harry a smile, "Just think about it okay? We could probably get really drunk or something. It really only takes one time. Plus the Wizarding World will be able to get off your back about not producing the next Potter."

Harry laughed, "Ahh I see what this is about!" His smile grew at Hermione's glare, "It's not just for me and teddy but also for you so everyone can get off _your _back!"

"Well I hate how the women always talk about how lacking our sex life is!" Hermione snapped her face becoming red.

"We don't have one…." Harry deadpanned.

"That's beside the point!" Hermione snapped. She sighed. "Please think about it." Hermione then turned around and headed into their bedroom.

* * *

**September 24 2004**

Six year old Teddy Potter-Lupin screeched loudly, as his father jumped out from a hidden corner, and quickly turned tail to run towards his mother who was at that time making her way down the hallway with a basket of laundry in her arms. Laughing, Teddy hid behind her, grabbing her legs tightly.

Hermione shot her husband a look of annoyance. "Harry! Stop it."

Harry gave her a pout, "But 'Mione~!"

"No buts." Hermione snapped.

Harry slumped slightly, but before he could say anything else the fireplace went off, letting them know that someone wanted to talk to them. "I'm not answering that." Harry said stubbornly.

"Harry go answer that." Hermione said, making her way to the laundry room, Teddy following her.

"It's my day off 'Mione. The first one in _ages_." Harry whined. Harry moved to the living room, and glared harshly at the fireplace.

Hermione yelled from the laundry room. "You will answer that Harry James Potter, or so Merlin help me, I'll kick your arse!"

Harry sighed, shoulders slumping. "Fine." He muttered darkly.

It didn't take long to know what was wrong. Malfoy was calling him in, aparently there was a case that needed his direct attention. Harry informed Hermione of this, all the while mutter darkly about Malfoy.

Harry sighed angerly as he left the house, "I'll be back later." He said, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek and Teddy one on top of his head.

"Be safe." Hermione called. "And don't forget that George is taking Teddy for an overnight sleep over. And that Ginny wants us to have dinner with her and Dean."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, well hopefully this case will be quick." Harry left before he desided he would rather suffer through Malfoys anger. He never knew this would be the last time he would see his wife and child.


End file.
